Vengeance
Vengeance is the third Downloadable Content pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It was released on July 2, 2013 for Xbox 360, then August 1, 2013 for PlayStation 3 and PC. It costs 1200 Microsoft (MS) Points on the Xbox LIVE Marketplace, $15.00/£11.59/€14.45 on the PlayStation Store, $14.99 on Steam, or for free with the Season Pass. This includes four Multiplayer maps, one Zombies map, and the Ray Gun Mark 2 to use for all Zombies maps of Black Ops II, except for Turned mode and Grief mode on Green Run. Maps Cove The map is set on a rocky tropical island, where a cargo plane belonging to Cyberdrone Industries has crashed, shedding its cargo over the map. Uplink It is a remake of the Call of Duty: Black Ops map Summit, set in a satellite control facility deep in the jungles of Myanmar. Rush The map takes place in the premises of a commercial paintball outfit, specializing in speedball according to trophies and plaques found in the game. Detour The map takes place on a bridge in the U.S. and has the FBI fighting against the Mercs. Resolution 1295 Processing Processing is playable in Buried. Buried features new and exclusive weapons such as the Remington New Model Army, the Paralyzer, and the Time Bomb. Ghosts are featured as the map's boss, and a Perk-a-Cola called Vulture-Aid was introduced, and it allows players to see mini icons of utilities through walls, pick up mini power-ups of ammo and points, be ignored by zombies if stepping into a green fog, and brightens the utilities. Another utility is the Giant, who can be commanded if given Booze or Candy, depending on the situation. The sub-surface resonator and head chopper are introduced, as well as chalk. The Turbine and Trample Steam return. Borough Borough is playable in Grief and Turned mode. This map consists of the main area in Buried, with the exception of the Mines, the Mansion, and Processing. Many of the features from Buried are present, with the exception of the Time Bomb, Vulture Aid, and the Giant with anything to do with him. Modes Buried Buried mode is the main gamemode for Resolution 1295, on Processing. It is played in Survival. Grief Grief mode is a gamemode for Resolution 1295, on Borough. The main objective is for the players to survive the longest against their opposing team. The factions are CIA and CDC. Turned Turned mode is a gamemode for Resolution 1295, on Borough. The main objective is to gain the most points out of all the players, by surviving as long as possible as a Human, while the Zombies must become Human by attacking the lone human. Weapons The Ray Gun Mark 2 was included in this DLC. This weapon is the successor of the popular Wonder Weapon, the Ray Gun, and it is far more powerful than its predecessor. This weapon has slightly more ammo than the Ray Gun, is a three-round burst as opposed to full-automatic, has infinite damage, and when Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Porter's Mark 2 Ray Gun. This can be used in the majority of the Zombies maps in Black Ops II, with the exception of Turned mode, and Grief mode on Green Run. References # http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Vengeance